sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Turner
Vincent "Vince" Turner is the runner-up in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Known for his physical strength in challenges, and managing to not being able to make a single enemy, Vince was quickly seen as a fan favorite and even made it the finale. Late in the game, he confessed to the camera that he had a crush on Rita Osborne which was one of the reasons he never voted her. Vince also managed to last longer than the three Kucha members who made the merge, as well as winning the most challenges out of any Survivor contestant ever. In the end, he ultimately lost to Rita in a 2-1 vote due to her being able to socialize a bit more than Vince and the fact she was seen as more likeable. Profile Vince was born in Glenwood, Alabama as the youngest of four kids. He played sports like soccer, baseball, and football since he was a little kid. Even when he was in high school, he would go to the gym everyday and sometimes train people. He got a scholarship to University of Cambridge and got a sports degree. Vince currently lives in Glenwood, working as a football player. Survivor Vince started the game on the Ogakor tribe and quickly got attention of how strong he was. He didn't want to seem like a threat for the game and decided to brush it off. On the hike to camp, Vince was the only one who wasn't annoyed by Frank Corbett leading them to camp because Vince thought the tribe could work well with a leader. When arriving at camp, Vince quickly got along with Rita Osborne and Izzy Ortega. The first immunity challenge was physical and was no issue for Vince, and Ogakor won immunity. Something that Vince noticed at camp was that Frank and Izzy weren't getting along at all until Joanna Yates stepped it. Vince found it a bit amusing because he said they were fighting about stupid things. Ogakor lost their focus in the immunity challenge and ended up losing. At tribal council, Vince realized he never spoke to Stacey Conner and chose to vote her out. There was a deadlock tie between her and Izzy so it came down to whichever of them had the worst relationship with another tribemate. Due to the two never speaking, Vince's relationship with Stacey caused her to be eliminated on Day 6. After Frank got bananas for the tribe, Izzy told Vince that he thinks Frank is trying to suck up to the tribe, which Vince thought was ridiculous. However, after Frank cost the next immunity challenge, Izzy tried once again to get Vince to vote for Frank, which he agreed to. In the end, Frank was the next to go, but Izzy unexpectedly got two votes and was enraged. The next morning, Izzy scoured around camp looking for the mystery voter and realized it was Rita. He yelled at her and insulted her in anger, which left her in tears. Vince and Joanna comforted Rita after the whole thing and Izzy refused to apologize. Despite all this, Ogakor won the next immunity challenge and tensions only grew higher. After a few days, Izzy did apologize but there was still stress around the camo which Vince didn't want to get into. They ended up losing the next immunity challenge and Vince was going to vote Izzy for how he's been treating Rita. Izzy was targeting Vince, but he asked the wrong people to vote against him, and Izzy was the next to go in a 3-1 vote. There were only three people left on the Ogakor tribe, Vince, Rita, and Joanna. The three of them decided to make an alliance to the end of the game if they managed to win the next immunity challenge. They did end up winning and were guaranteed to make the merge, as well as confirming their alliance. On Day 19, the three of them merged with the remaining members of Kucha into a new tribe called Barramundi. Vince quickly got along with the only other guy in the game, Kyle Willett. At the first individual immunity challenge, Kyle won and couldn't be voted out. Jessica Ferrer bragged about how she was safe and wouldn't be voted out. This annoyed everyone else and Jessica was unanimously voted off. With two Kucha members left in the game, Vince knew that he would have a very good chance at being in the final three. He made his point more clear when he won the next immunity challenge. Joanna and Rita wanted to vote out Kyle because he posed a bigger threat than the only other Kucha member, Trixie Erkel. Instead of voting for Kyle, he voted for Trixie. This caused a tie between Kyle, and the person the two Kucha members targeted, Rita. In the revote, Vince changed his vote to Kyle, and he was voted out in a 2-1 revote; making Kyle the first member of the jury. Vince managed to once again win immunity and they unanimously voted off the last Kucha member, Trixie. Vince, Joanna, and Rita were the final three and knew that one of them would be going next, but they didn't let that bother them. They went through their Rite of Passage and looked over the other 9 castaways who played the game but got eliminated. They then went through their final immunity challenge where, once again, Vince won immunity. He made a terribly tough decision over whether he would vote off Rita or Joanna. But in the end, he casted his vote against Joanna and she was the last to get voted out. Before the final tribal council, Vince said in a confessional that he brought Rita because he had a big crush on her and that he thought that she was more deserving to win than Joanna. At the final tribal council, Rita and Vince faces the jury where they asked questions and made comments. Kyle asked the finalists why the person next to them didn't deserve to win. Vince said that Rita didn't win because she hasn't won any immunity challenges. Trixie asked them what they think got them to the finals, and Vince said winning challenges, as well as gaining peoples trust. Joanna made comments about the two and said that Vince didn't make any enemies, which helped him get far in the game, but she also said he was arrogant when the game just started when he said that he was going to win the game. In the end, Vince only received Kyle's vote to win the game and ended up losing the game to Rita, who received Trixie and Joanna's vote. Post-Survivor At the Survivor: The Australian Outback reunion show, Vince had confirmed that he and Rita Osborne were dating. They were seen holding hands during the show. People gave them the ship name, The Outback Couple Also at the reunion show, it was confirmed that if Vince brought Joanna Yates with him to the final tribal council, he would have received all 3 jury votes to win the game Vince still has his buff after returning home from the Outback. He says that just looking at it can remind him of his memories in the outback Trivia Vince won the most immunity challenges to date, with 3. Only losing the first immunity challenge Vince received the least amount of votes cast against him in the Australian Outback, with 1. He has also received the least amount of votes than any other guy who has played Survivor Vince is currently the physically strongest Survivor contestant to date Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Ogakor Tribe Category:Barramundi Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:Finalists